1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital networks, and more particularly it relates to dynamically configuring a device within a digital network.
2. Description of the Related Art
IP Telephony (VoIP) is a converged voice/data technology that uses the data network to carry voice (telephone) traffic, and is rapidly revolutionizing the world of enterprise communications. Some benefits of IP telephony include the ability to manage individual phone systems, and access to a plethora of features and applications, such as unified messaging, improved reliability and performance, and substantial cost savings.
Another key benefit of VoIP technology is that it allows networks to be built using either a centralized or a distributed architecture. In general, centralized architectures are associated with H.248 and MGCP. These protocols were designed for a centralized device called a media gateway controller or call agent that handles switching logic and call control. The centralized device communicates with the media gateways, which route and transmit the audio/media portion of the voice calls. In centralized architectures, the network intelligence is centralized and endpoints are relatively dumb with limited or no native features. Distributed architectures are associated with H.323 and SIP protocols. These protocols allow network intelligence to be distributed between endpoints and call-control devices. Intelligence in this instance refers to call state, calling features, call routing, configuring, billing, or any other aspect of call handling. The endpoints can be VoIP gateways, IP phones, media servers, or any device that can initiate and/or terminate a VoIP call. The call-control devices are called gatekeepers in an H.323 network, and proxy or redirect servers in a SIP network.
One significant difference between a POTS network and a VoIP network is that some architectures and intelligent subscriber gateways and/or IP phones now reside on the customer premises. These devices are more complex and often need to be configured before use, unlike a POTS phone. Typically, an end point must be configured, managed and maintained individually, this process includes manually entering the configuration settings for the device, such as the service provider's configuration server address or other network settings.
Generally, an installation process conducted by an end-user is often unsuccessful, as a certain level of knowledge of networking is assumed. The frustrated end-user ends up requesting technical support from the service provider. As such, the service provider is faced with higher costs associated with support, customer care, operation, and upgrades. These costs are significant and can dramatically impact its profitability. Also, slower deployment leads to fewer subscriptions, lost market share, decreased ARPU, and customer chum.
It is thus an object of the present invention to mitigate or obviate at least one of the above-mentioned disadvantages.